Dolores del pasado
by kItu24
Summary: Serena a sus 23 años sufrió la perdida de un ser muy especial, gracias a ello. se lleno de fobias en tan solo un año y ahora la persona que mas la odia la quiere muerta. Haruka Tenuo tendrá que ayudarla a descubrir, ¿quien mato a su mejor amiga?. y para ello tendrá que volver a rencontrarse con aquellos que dejo en su pasado. ahora serena tendrá que borrar los "Dolores del pasado".
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia me pertenece los personajes no son mios. Son de la creadora de Seilor moon.

**Dolores del pasado**

Julio 21 del 2013

Llueve torrencialmente y siento un profundo dolor en el pecho, como la vez que mi padre llamo diciéndome que mi tío había sido internado por un dolor de estomago. Ese día me había despertando sonriéndole a la vida. Diciéndome, que era mi día de suerte. —Bufe rodando los ojos irónica. — "Día de suerte" ¡Día de mierda!. Unas horas después mi madre había llamado diciéndome…

Flash back.

17 de abril de 2012

—¡Buen día! Señora ¿que va a jugar.?

—¡Jugare, esto nena! — me entrego una pequeña lista con 11 números. —¡Y dame suerte! — sonreí a la mujer, ser quinielera era un oficio de lunes a sábados y ese día era sábado.

El teléfono sonó y como nunca atendí.

A La una del medio día mi padre me había dicho que mama había ido con mi tío al hospital de urgencia pero según mi padre no tenia de que preocuparme. El siempre intentaba protegerme de todo.

—¡Hola!

—Hija ¿Dónde estas?—Había sentido una sensación rara en mi pecho cuando escuche la voz de mi madre.

—En el trabajo ma, por…

—Mamita, tú padre… ¿no te dijo?

— Decirme ¿que? Ma…

—llama a tu jefe y venteé ya. —Me dijo entre sollozos.

—¿A donde ma.? ¿paso algo con el tío Artemis?

—Ya no hay nada que hacer…— llorando. —Avísales a tus primos te necesercito… — me dijo entre sollozos.

Mi oreja no se separaba del teléfono. Trague fuerte pero no llore. aun sabiendo lo que significaban las palabras de mi madre quien ya había colgado.

La mujer que atendía debió ver una lagrima en mis ojos.

— ¿Estas bien, nena?. Estas pálida…— la mujer petisa que apenas llegaba a la ventanilla por la cual la atendía.

—Si… si señora. Yo… lo siento — le entregue y le cobre la jugada. En eso llego mi prima Ami. Ella era de tener ataques nerviosos como mi mama. ¿Como le daría la noticia?.

—Seré, ¿sabes algo del tío?— el tío Artemis era como un padre para Ami y sus cinco hermanos desde que sus padres se habían separado. Y la noticia la mataría. Me mordí los labios y le pedí que buscara a su novio que tenia auto y a sus hermanos mis primos. y me buscara en unos minutos, le dije lo que mi mama había dicho y ella lo interpreto igual que yo. Salio corriendo del negocio y se fue a su casa que estaba a dos cuadras del local y también de mi casa vivíamos muy cerca, solo en puntas opuestas.

Llame a mi jefe después de atender a la tercer cliente como si no quisiera asimilar lo que pasaba.

—Diamante…

—¿Si? Seré dime.. ¿Necesitas cambio o hay mucha gente? Se apresuro a preguntarme.

—No. No es eso. Necesito que venga.

— ¿Que pasa? ¿paso algo? —Hace poco me había salvado de un asalto en el negocio desde entonces mi jefe temía que volviera a ocurrir.

—Si… quería pedirle que viniera a remplazarme — dije sintiendo punzadas en el pecho.

— ¿Por qué, que pasa?. —Yo nunca faltaba yo nunca pedía días.

—Mi tío… —dije tragando el dolor que inundaba ahora mi garganta.

— Mi tío… el…

— ¿Que pasa?.

—El murió. Mi tío murió — llore por fin llore tanto que mis ojos se volvieron ciegos a todos y mis oídos no escuchaban a nadie.

—Les pedí a la gente que esperara a que mi jefe viniera afortunadamente el vivía y tenia otro local de librería en la ciudad a unos 15 minutos en su combi.

Llego y me fui explicándole donde dejaba cada cosa. Como una completa autónoma.

Busque a mi prima en su casa con desesperación por que no la hallaba. no estaba en su casa, me gire y corrí a mi casa. Temía que se hubiera accidentado. Me odie por contarle lo que mi madre me había dicho.

Allí estaba la camioneta de Teiki. Subí mientras tomaba la mano de mi prima y la refregaba sin decir palabra.

Llegamos y vi a Alan llorando en la puerta del…

"HOSPITAL ESCOBAR" .

El mismo donde yo había nacido y el cual odiaba por varias razones.

Cuando vi los ojos de mi primo, mas que primo Mi hermano. corrí y corrí con los brazos abiertos y llore abrazándole como nunca lo había hecho. Al verlo así… supe que si… mi tío había muerto. La persona que quería como a un padre. Ya no estaba.

Mi prima no estaba pero fui a verla después a su casa, la cual estaba ubicada justo al lado de la mía.

Como para no dolerme la perdida de alguien que era mi tío, un padre, un vecino, mi mejor amigo. Ya no escucharía sus silbidos al ir a trabajar, ya no lo vería pasar con su bicicleta vieja por mi trabajo, no lo encontraría fumando en la puerta de su casa cada ves que salía de la mía. Ya no me contaría los chismes del barrio, ni le comería el cuero a mi madre contándome anécdotas locas de cuando eran niños. Ya no escucharía la música folclórica los sábados a la mañana ni lo vería tomando mate en el patio de su casa, mucho menos le cebaría mate por las rejas de la mía cuando pasara con su bici al trabajo. Mi prima Meliza es de mi misma edad. Cuando la vi rodeada de gente y llorando temí por su estado pues la noche anterior nos había confesado a mi y a una amiga nuestra llamada Rey. que estaba embarazada. Mi tío no llego a enterarse que seria abuelo. El que amaba tanto a sus sobrinas nietas. y la abrasé, le di consuelo pero no era lo mismo que abrazar a Alan.

Con Alan apesar de él ser mayor que yo, compartíamos todo… asta nuestros padres. El llamaba papi al mío y yo quería mucho a mi tío, mi confidente, mi amigo. El amigo de todos.

Hasta el día de la fecha en el cementerio. Su lapida siempre esta llena de flores.

Todos los que lo amamos, sus dos hijos Alan y Meliza. Sus numerosos sobrinos, y sus 9 hermanos. junto con sus padres… mi abuelo de 94 años y mi abuela de 87. ya ancianos lo extrañamos mucho. Mas que nada una de sus sobrinas nietas. La cual lo busca en las estrellas de la noche pidiéndole a Dios que le regrese a su papu como le solía decir… con solo 5 años ella sabia lo que era perder para siempre a alguien que amas.

Ese dolor crecía en mi corazón. Ya no trabajaba en la quiniela. No levantaba apuestas, no hacia nada que me recordara ese día. Y aun así cada vez que escuchaba una canción de adiós. O algún tema de folclore como a mi tío Artemis le gustaba. Lloraba, lloraba siempre recordando que ya no estaba. A escondidas de mi madre Ikuko la hermana menor de mi tío Artemis. Me pase una semana sin hablar con mi padre por no contarme lo serio de la situación. Por que siempre sentí que pude haber estado en sus últimos momentos.

Solo me recuerdo tocando su cabello. En aquel cajón, pensando que se levantaría de allí y me diría.

— "estupida, grandísima tonta. es una broma ¿por que lloras tanto?"— Me pase horas junto con mis primos rodeando su cajón en medio de el llanto abrazos de personas con las que no solía encontrarme nunca, pero ahí estaban para mi. Le mire para grabar cada facción de su rostro y recordaba su voz a cada instante esperando jamás olvidarlo. ese corte de cabello afro que siempre usaba , y yo siempre bromeaba sobre ello. Le reclame por que ya no lo tenia con migo.

Julio 21 del 2013. Actualidad.

El ruido del teléfono me despertó de los recuerdos. Ami levantó el tubo del que tenia a su lado. como era costumbre en ella. Ambas teníamos una tienda de ropa. Y yo odiaba contestar los teléfonos por mi podrían sonar todo el día.

Como ya dije era un día lluvioso de poca venta. Y yo me encontraba en la oficina del fondo haciendo el inventario. Ami se hallaba doblando ropa y colocándola en los estantes.

—Serena es una llamada. —Me grito. Rodee los ojos ante lo obvio.

—Lose pero…¿De quien?

—Un tal… Haruca Tenuo.

—No conozco ningún Haruca.

—Es detective. Serena.

—Detective… ¡Pásalo!.— levante el tubo del teléfono a mi lado, y hable a sabiendas que ami no había colgado. Esta vez se cumpliría un dicho. "la curiosidad mato al gato"

—Hola…

—Si, soy Haruca Tenuo. necesito hablar con usted.

—¿Es por el caso de mi tío? —pregunte alarmada. Siempre tuve dudas sobre ese dolor de estomago que el sufrió y por el hecho que odiaba terriblemente a mi tía.

—No…

—no se de que me habla. Llamo por la señorita Mina Aino. ¿La conoce?.

—Si…— respondí extrañada. —es… es una amiga… ¿que sucede con ella?

—La estamos buscando. ¿Sabe algo de ella?.

—No, solo que hace seis meses se fue con un grupo de monjas a ayudar a los huérfanos, tiene un corazón muy grande. Acaso quiere arrestarla por ello.— bromee para quitarme esa sensación que algo muy malo iba a decirme.

—No… lo siento señorita pero temo informarle que al parecer su amiga fue encontrada muerta esta mañana.

Y ahí estaba otra vez

Otra vez… yo recibía una mala noticia. Otra vez… la punzada antes de contestar una llamada había acertado.

—Hola… hola… ¿Esta bien?.

— ¿Como carajo quiere que este?. — trate de volver a respirar —¡Maldita sea!. Disculpe, se que ustedes los detectives tiene poco tacto.

— Esta disculpada, solo maneje su lengua. — suspiro molesto —Necesito que venga a la central quiero que me conteste algunas preguntas y que venga a reconocer el cuerpo. Tenemos la exactitud que es ella. Pero su familia no quiso venir a reconocer el cuerpo al parecer no quieren dejar sus vacaciones por un familiar que no vale la pena llorar .

—Esos infelices ¡bastardos! — le di un golpe a la mesa y los nudillos de mis manos me dolieron pero no tanto como me dolía el corazón.

—Significa que vendrá.

— No se preocupe, iré ahora mismo. —Dije reteniendo el dolor y sintiendo muerta mis piernas.

Corte y en cuanto corte. Ami, mi prima llego con un sobre en sus manos.

—Serena esto es de.. Mina. —Dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

—No quise dártelo por la discusión que tuvieron la ultima vez…. ¡Creí que no querrías saber nada! yo… no sabia, yo… ¡perdón!. OH.— sollozo —¡mina! —Mientras miraba al suelo y apretaba el sobre sobre su corazón. —Lo recibí esta mañana iba a dártelo— yo seguía sin decir una palabra, solo mirando fijamente el sobre en las manos de Ami.

—OH, por dios… no puedo creerlo. —Callo al suelo de rodillas llorando. Me acerque a ella. Y la ábrase.

—Vez Ami… te dije que era malo escuchar llamadas ajenas— respire resignada ante los acontecimientos. prohibiéndome llorar delante de Ami así como siempre evitaba llorara delante de mi madre cuando recordaba a mi tío. — ven… no llores Ami— le acaricie la espalda tratando de aliviar los espasmo que surgían. — no sabemos si es ella. Ya escuchaste debo reconocer el cuerpo.

— Y si es ella… — me pregunto con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

— Si es ella, estará en un lugar mejor…— mentí.

Tome el CD dentro del sobre. y le pedí a Ami que me dejara sola y tomara un te para tranquilizarse . Pero que no se alejara mucho. Temía por sus nervios desde que Armand su ultimo novio la había dejado por una princesita de las películas porno. —¡Idiotas!.

Puse el CD y los acordes suaves de una guitarra empezaron a sonar…

_**Por una luz blanca**_

_**Descendió**_

Era la vos de mina inconfundible.

_**Sorprendida caí**_

_**Mira mira**_

_**Una luz **_

_**eso vi.**_

Con esa fraseé pensé que era una de sus canciones religiosas… desde que se había unido a las monjas. Luego de muchas desilusiones amorosas. Se le daba por componer esas canciones locas.

_**una luz**_

_**Blanca**_

_**La vi. blanca así…**_

_**Eran sus ojos… sus ojos…**_

_**Me dejaron a la deriva**_

_**al filo de la vida y muerte**_

_**Quede perdida**_

La voz de mi Mina que escuchaba era rara parecía que estaba llorando, era una vos melodiosa que parecía contar una historia.

_**Y así renuncie **_

_**A una búsqueda sin saber.**_

_**Renuncie a mi **_

_**A ti**_

_**A todo, todos los que conocí**_

Ahora estaba segura Mina parecía llorar en cada estrofa.

_**Por un acantilado caí**_

_**Mira una luz allí la vi.**_

_**Y no se**_

_**Lose**_

_**¿todo es confuso?**_

_**Si, todo están confuso**_

_**Todo es tan confuso…**_

_**por que tu estas junto a mi**_

_**Y yo no puedo verte**_

_**Aun así te siento aquí**_

_**Queriéndome**_

_**Llorando por mi**_

_**Cuando nada es lo que parece**_

_**Huye,**_

_**Tu lo dijiste, tu lo dijiste**_

_**Lo recuerdo ¿me recuerdas?**_

"_**las sorpresas no siempre son buenas"**_

_**Lo que cae de arriba**_

_**Antes se escondía en el infierno.**_

_**No dejes que te engañe sus ojos color cielo**_

Sonreí con las lagrimas cayendo en mis mejillas. Si, siempre se lo decía a mina.

_**Rocas a mi alrededor**_

_**Ese ruido enloquecedor**_

_**Del agua cayendo sobre mi**_

_**Y mi conciencia gritaba**_

_**¡Muévete!**_

_**Corre, coreé**_

_**Eso escucho uno y otra ves**_

_**¡Ah!**_

Detrás de la grabación logre escuchar el golpe de una puerta— y el grito desgarrador de mina. las cuerdas de la guitarra que sonaba de fondo dejaron de tocar pero la voz de mina que parecía entre asustada siguió cantando.

_**Como tú,**_

_**Le temo al temor**_

_**Escucha lo que tengo que decir.**_

_**Nadie por siempre**_

_**puede sonreír.**_

_**La puerta se cierra **_

_**para que una ventana se abra**_

_**Y al fin respirara mi alma**_

_**Mira lo que me a hecho el amor**_

_**E vuelto a caer y no es la tercera ves**_

_**Pero si la ultima que llorare.**_

_**Por una luz**_

_**por una luz**_

_**plise no la sigas… **_

_**no la sigas**_

_**Por una luz **_

Escuche el chillido de mina como si alguien la estuviera ahorcando costándole cantar.

—**Agghh**

Pero ella siguió…

_**Fue quien me guió**_

_**Quien me dijo lo que es ¡no!**_

_**Caminando a ciegas sobre carbón **_

_**Me queme por él.**_

_**No mires todo,**_

_**por los ojos de alguien mas**_

_**Por que la respuesta a ti mismo,**_

_**No encontraras**_

_**Por una luz**_

_**yo no caí.**_

Escuche un golpe al parecer se había defendido.

_**mi corazón lo hizo por mi**_

_**por una luz caí**_

_**Yo te vi. caer**_

_**Llore, llore…**_

_**Por mi, por ti**_

_**No se debe repetir. **_

_**El mismo destino **_

_**para las dos**_

_**¡no!**_

Era desgarrador escucharla sollozar y captar los sonidos de golpes y cosas cayéndose mientras ella seguía cantando. Me estaba matando la impotencia.

_**Plise no la sigas**_

_**Confía sin confiar amiga…**_

_**Tu lo dijiste un 14 de marzo**_

_**Los destinos cruzados**_

_**No siempre son románticos…**_

_**El quiere que sepas.**_

_**Que es a tí,**_

_**a quien espera.**_

—**Una mano se levanta Y el corazón se detiene, Antes de que tu lo hagas…****— **esa vos era, era la vos de un hombre… Oh, ¡por dios!

_**Escucha lo que te digo**_

_**¡Escucha!**_

_**Ya nada crees poder hacer**_

_**ya nada**_

_**Pero solo tu, **_

_**Lo puedes detener.**_

_**Plise no la sigas**_

_**plise no la sigas**_

_**Plise no lo sigas…**_

Mina dejo de cantar y la escuche llorar esta vez, mis manos se oprimían entre ellas. Me encontraba atenta a la grabación.

_**Amiga perdóname,**_

_**debí escuchar tus palabras **_

_**ahora escucha las mías **_

_**Bunny, brinca lejos de su luz.**_

El fogonazo de un disparo me hizo saltar se mi silla. Mi corazón latía apresurado, — no… —balbucee.

—_**Bunny…**_

Un segundo disparo se hoyo. Luego otro y otro…

— **Nos veremos pronto… "coneja de la luna" **— dijo la misma voz que no supe reconocer.

Entonces supe lo que debía hacer tome el sobre y puse el CD torpemente con mis manos temblando aun… solo había alguien que podría ayudarme y su nombre estaba escrito en aquel sobre que mina me había enviado.

_**Haruka tenuo.**_

_**DEDICADO A LA MEMORIA DE MI TIUCHO QUERIDO. QUE LO AMO CON TODO EL CORAZON Y EXTRAÑO TERRIBLEMENTE. **_

_**Dejen REVIEW. :3**_


	2. Chapter 2

segundo capitulo. espero les guste. :3 gracias por sus review chicas.

* * *

— **Nos veremos pronto… "coneja de la luna" **— esa voz profunda daba vueltas en mi cabeza provocando irritación en mi cerebro.

Estaba mas que segura que ese hombre —_**Haruka Tenuo.**_—Tenia las respuestas a las preguntas que empezaban a formarse en mi cabeza.

Tome el bus, Y por primera vez en lo que lleva mi auto en arregló insulte al mecánico asta el cansancio. Era increíble que cuando necesitas de "algo" o "alguien" no lo encuentras o no funciona.

Realmente esperaba que no se despertara la fobia a los mecánicos.

—¿Qué? ¿No, se los dije?. Soy una persona realmente extraña. —Suele pegárseme —manías de la gente… Oh, peor ¡fobias! — A que se debe esto. Según un imbesil ex psicólogo que tuve —¿Qué? ¿por qué, imbesil?— Ya se los Hare saber.

En fin. según él, luego de la muerte de mi tío a quien quise como a pocos eh querido en mi patética y alucinada vida. Adquirí como premio de consolación, el miedo a la muerte. En si, Lo cual le temo a casi todo lo que mi mente cree que puede llevarme a una muerte temprana. —En lo cual estoy total y plenamente en desacuerdo. Pero, ¡por favor! ¡Miedo a morir!. —¡Yo! — Por mi podría caérseme una roca ahora y triturarme como a un insecto — lo cual es total mente irracional por que son los únicos que sobrevivirían a un atentado de algún terrorista tan loco como mi madre. — no digan que dije eso ¡Por Dios! — Y créame le Dariá las gracias al de abajo o al de arriba.

No por que me moleste como soy. ¡Claro qué no!

Y en este momento es cuando cito a Woody Allen acerca de que "el miedo es el compañero más fiel porque una vez que está a tu lado difícilmente se va con otro". a si qué ¿Por qué, odiarlo?

Según él psicólogo. el negarlo es mi primer síntoma. Y digo mi segundo síntoma debió ser golpearlo con mi cartera de cuerpo y tachas. Cuando, quiso poner sus manotas asquerosas sobre mis piernas. — Bueno… tal vez, use mas que solo mi cartera.

Y en ese momento me di por curada. ¡vamos! Ustedes ¿No lo harían? :3 pues yo si. Para mi desgracia desde entonces adquirí una nueva fobia.

Esta vez, hacia los psicólogos.

Como en las ultimas semanas que usaba este transporte publico, se encontraba rebosado de gente. Y es que, a los chóferes les daba igual el olor a transpiración y el griterío vulgar incrementado por 100.

Era época de vacaciones.

Ustedes ya se imaginaran. Los niños salían asta por debajo de las piedras y lo que mas deseaba era una aspirina o quizás dos. —Y con eso doy por entendido lo de "ojala me caiga una roca enzima"

— El día se ponía aun mejor. — siendo completamente irónica claro. El bus en el que viajaba poncho una llanta. Eso significaba que tendría que caminar hacia el departamento de policía.

— No estaba muy segura sobre ello, lo que si sabia era que no lograría cruzar lo que estaba delante de mi.

Al bajar del bus me encontré con la fantástica noticia que debía pasar por enzima de un puente para llegar a mi destino

— ¡mierda! — mis ojos se humedecieron como siempre me pasaba cuando me llegaba la impotencia de no poder hacer algo tan simple como cruzar un puto puente. Delante de mi se encontraba. una de las peores creaciones por el hombre. Según yo. Claro esta.

— Un maldito puente. — gruñí con insatisfacción. así es, le temo a las alturas y les temo tanto que no puedo cruzar nada o subir a nada que se halle a unos dos metros del suelo.

—De traumas y temores está empedrado el mundo.— dije para mi misma, tratando de sobrellevar mi problema sin desear acogotarme con una soga. Empecé a tomar aire y largarlo como si estuviera apunto de parir y daba gracias de no estarlo por que le tenia pavor a todo por lo que una mujer embarazada padecía hasta tener a su crió y con eso les digo qué no. "No tengo hijos" . Y "con todo lo que tiene que pasar…" .Me refiero que jamás eh, tenido relaciones con nadie.

Y NADIE ES NADIE.

mientras caminaba de manera lenta aproximándome al inicio del puente. Y mi vista parecía una montaña rusa que subía y bajaba perdiendo las fuerzas de mis piernas. sintiendo que cada minuto era importante a partir de ahora. Y yo lo estaba desperdiciando, por mi maldito miedo a las alturas.

Gire a un costado y mis ojitos se toparon con una pareja joven.

— Disculpen… ¡Disculpen! — deseé decirles… "Dejen de sacarse las amígdalas el uno al otro por una ¡maldita vez! Y ayuden a esta maldita loca a cruzar el puto puente" . la parejita eran dos jovencitos, ambos del sexo masculino. Y al parecer pensaron que los estaba molestando, por que ambos me miraron con mala cara y se fueron. Me quede con la boca abierta.

— ¡Diablos! — masculle molesta. Intente hablar con una señora pero párese que pensó que iba a robarle por que sujeto su cartera y salio corriendo haciendo lo que yo quería hacer. Si, ¿Qué comen que adivinan?. "cruzo el puto puente". ya lo había bautizado. si es qué no lo estaba aun.

— ¿Qué? ¡nadie puede ayudarme a cruzar esta porquería! — grite dando brincos en el medio de la calle como una niña a la que sus padres le negaban comprar dos juguetes en vez de uno… y no digo que halla sido a si de malcriada en la infancia. Bah! si a quien engaño- estaba furiosa, mordiendo mis dientes como un buldog rabioso.

De pronto sentí como alguien me tecleaba como si fuera su enemigo en un partido de football americano. me sujetaba de la cintura y me elevaba provocando que mis pies no tocaran el suelo. — ¡oiga! ¡Óigame! ¡suélteme! ¡¿que demonios cree que esta haciendo?! ¡Suélteme, imbesil! — le grite a quien sea que me llevaba como una bolsa de papas sobre su hombro.

— ayudándole. ¡Mujer chillona!. Ya cállese y ¡quédese quieta! Me lastima con sus patadas.

— Son apropósito ¡suélteme! O…

— Oh…

— lo denunciare con la policía.

— ¿Enserio…? OH, ¡cuidado! estoy temblando mujer chillona.

— Ya deje de llamarme a si y, ¡bájeme!.

— que no entiende SEÑORA solo intento ayudarla. — Me grito mientras me bajaba al suelo.

— SEÑORITA, maldito anim… — me quede sin palabras al verle realmente era muy guapo a pesar de que olía a choripan, era mas que obvio que había estado comiendo en el pequeño puesto del otro lado del puente. Y eso me hizo pensar. "Del otro lado" .

— Oh, por Dios estoy del otro lado y no hay vomito ni mareos ni dolor de cabeza. ¡Santo cielos!.

— Ahora entiendo que solo sea se-ño-RI-ta siendo tan mayorcita, ésta está re contra rallada. — le escuche decir en voz baja. Gracias al cielo poseía un increíble y sensible oído. Eh hice lo de siempre.

See.. A si es lo golpeé con mi cartera.

— No tengo tiempo para hablar con un reverendo ¡idiota!.

— Idiota… — repitió el muchacho con denotado malhumor. — óigame…

— No lo oigo, nada. — me gire y empecé a caminar lo cual casi provoca que me arrolle un taxi. — Gente. siempre miren antes de cruzar. — cuando el corazón volvió a latirme. Logre escuchar del otro lado de la calle.

— Se dice GRACIAS MUJER HURAÑA

— ¡GRACIAS POR NADA! ¡IDIOTA! — Le grite. Y seguí caminando.

Cuando llegué cerca de la estación de policías.

Me tope con dos jovencitas que venían cantando por el medio de la vereda y riendo de algún chiste privado solo de ellas. Y no pude evitar recordar a mina riendo, a mina bromeando y cantando a todo pulmón las canciones de **"Rafaela carra" **la cual era mas vieja que los dinosaurios. pero aun a si… Mina era fanática.

* * *

Flash back. Nueve años atrás…

— ¡Lita! Mira, compremos unos panchos antes de la clase de gimnasia. — hizo un puchero mina sabiendo que solo lita tenia el poder sobre el resto. Pues todas estábamos en una súper dieta.

— ¡Estas loca!. Mejor algo de tofu que tengo en mi lonchera — Mina hizo cara de asco. Y luego de unos minutos convenció a lita de comprar panchos. Rey seguía hablándome de su problema con su novio Robert el cual era un idiota dos años mayor que ella y hacia tres días que no la llamaba por teléfono.

Cerca de la pancheria. había una tienda, la cual tenia una pequeña pared a veinte centímetros del suelo. Mina subió y empezó a decir **"pan, queso, pan, queso" **mientras ubicaba sus pies en una perfecta posición igual a la del valet uno delante del otro.

Cuando se canso de decir pan y queso tomo su tercer pancho y empezó a cantar como siempre.

**Explota, explota, **

**me explo- explota, **

**explota mi corazón **

**Explota, explota, **

**me explo- explota, **

**explota mi corazón **

— Mina… ¡vas a caerte! ¡baja ya! — le decía Lita

Mientras yo seguía con el zumbido de Rey en mis oídos.

**Live, live, live, lai, **

**qué desastre si tú te vas **

**Explota, explota, **

**me explo- explota, **

**explota mi corazón**

Mina cambio de canción. Y nosotras no pudimos evitar reírnos mientras ella se meneaba haciendo equilibrio en el paredón.

**para enamorarse bien hay que venir al sur **

**para enamorarse bien iré donde estás tú **

**sin amores, quien se puede consolar **

**sin amores, esta vida es infernal **

**para enamorarse bien hay que venir al sur **

**lo importante que tu vayas cuando quieras tú **

**y si sufres no lo pienses más, **

**espera que te pase y vuelvete a enamorar **

**para enamorarse bien hay que venir al sur **

**lo importante que tu vayas cuando quieras tú **

**y si sufres no lo pienses más, **

**Y entonces mina cambiaba de nuevo. Y solo por que nunca se aprendía las canciones enteras si no solo las partes que se repetían una y otra vez torturándonos.**

**03 03 456 **

**Al teléfono espero que llames tu **

**y mientras tu, y mientras tu el numero lo sabes. **

**Si quieres tu, si quieres tu te lo ****repetiré****. **

— le cantaba a una Rey que empezaba a molestarse pues era mas que Obvio que lo cantaba por ella.

**03 03 456 **

**¿Y por que no me llamas que pensarás? **

**Que llame yo, que llame yo, no lo ****Hare****jamás****. **

**Un poco más, un poco mas y yo me marchare. **

— ya vasta enana — sentencio rey acercándosele. — ¡te matare!.

**Del susto mina perdió el equilibrio y callo de lleno sobre el pasto que había por suerte a un costado amortiguando su caída. su rostro era un poema. la cara manchada de mostaza y mayonesa con un trozo de salchicha saliéndole de la boca. La imagen fue tal… que Rey no pudo hacer nada de lo que pensaba hacer y termino por taparse la boca y reírse como una loca. Lita hizo lo mismo.**

— Mina estas… ¿estas bien?. — Dije mordiendo mis labios y dándole la mano para que terminara de levantarse.

— **Si, gracias… al menos una de las que se dice mis amigas. se fija si se daño la mercadería… **— tomo aire y prosiguió.

— **naaa… ¡qué bárbaro!. ¡que amigas son eh…! **— **dijo dándome la espalda y retando a Rey y lita que se reían a mares. Rey se quito las lagrimas de la tentación a risa. Y me señalo. **

— **Por que no miras detrás de ti. **— dijo acusadora.— **Ella también se ríe de ti ¡renacuajo!. **— le dijo rey a mina. Mina giro y abrió grande sus ojos, y eso solo me hizo reír mas. Seguía llena de mostaza y mayonesa.

— **¡SERENA! **—** Me grito Mina Indignada. dándome un golpecito en el brazo con su mano abierta para luego reírse junta a nosotras.**

**Soy un desastre verdad…**

* * *

**Fin de flash back.**

**Ella era, nuestro desastre.**

**Y entonces volví a la realidad. Ya no existía "ese grupo de amigas". Ya no habría risas, ni llanto seguido de ello. Ya no escucharía a "Rafaela carra" . Sin desear llorar recordando a mina. **

— **¿Estas bien? Toma .**

**Vi como un pañuelo estaba frente a mi. Y entonces mire al dueño de este.**

— ¡**Que demonios!. Me esta siguiendo **— **dije tomando igual el pañuelo y quitándome las lagrimas.**

— **Trabajo aquí se-ño-RI-ta.**

— aghh… es usted la persona mas irritante que eh conocido.

— Pues que coincidencia — me sonrío cínicamente. — lo mimo le digo.

Estábamos en la puerta del departamento de policía.

— quizás pueda serme útil en algo — dije mordaz mente. — al menos que no sea un policía si no un presidiario. — Dije en voz baja lo cual no sirvió de nada, por que me escucho.

— si fuera un presidiario… le abría arrancado la lengua, al primer segundo de conocerla. — me sonrío de lado. Y sentí un cosquilleo corriendo por mi espalda.

— Busco a Haruca Tenuo.

— será… Haruca Tenou. Señorita…

— serena Tsukino. Y me dirá donde esta ese sujeto.

— Lo esta mirando, señorita.

Y entonces sentí que mina me estaba haciendo una broma de mal gusto, donde sea que estuviese… podía escuchar su risa susurrándome — **eso te pasa por babosa Bunny.**


End file.
